Movie Night
by astonishes
Summary: What happened to us? I liked us and then I come home one day to find out that you hate me and we're through. All it takes is a movie night to fix a broken relationship or two. TSC friendship, TS


Sharpay reluctantly pulled on her favorite knit sweater dress. It was a chocolate brown oversized sweater with a turtleneck that she sniffed lightly. It still smelt a little like Troy from the last time she wore it a couple years ago. The soft wool comforted her and kept her warm. She slipped on a pair of flats and walked downstairs. In just a few minutes, everybody would be arriving at her house for movies and she wasn't sure if she should be excited or want to run away. They still hadn't accepted her into their clique but that was to be expected; Sharpay was still as cold as before.

She was about to run back upstairs and lock herself in her room when the doorbell rang. She sighed and put on one of her trademark smirks and pulled open the door to reveal Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella, all smiling. "Oh. Ryan is in the living room, you know where it is." She walked away and dropped the face, frowning instead. Why couldn't she just be herself? _Force of habit_, she thought to herself.

"Um, thanks Sharpay. I love your dress," Gabriella remarked sweetly.

"Thanks," Sharpay told her, glancing over her shoulder. She noticed Troy had a faraway look in his eye; the memory was probably resurfacing for him as well. She kept walking to the living room where Ryan was setting up.

"Hey Sharpay, I was wondering if you wanted to watch some home movies before they got here. Remember my film making stage?" Ryan asked, clicking play on the remote.

"Oh! I love home movies!" Gabriella told him excitedly. Ryan glanced up and smiled.

"Hey guys! Home movies it is!" He told them, not glancing at Sharpay.

"This is movie night. Not home movie night," Sharpay told him.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked at the same time.

"Afraid we'll uncover some of your deep, dark secrets?" Chad asked, his arm around their shoulders. Sharpay just shot him a glare and moved to sit by Ryan.

The first scene began playing on the screen. Three blond kids, about age three, were playing in the backyard.

"Okay, I know Sharpay and Ryan are there, who is the other kid?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy," Ryan told her.

_"Wouldn't it be so cute if Sharpay and Troy got married in the future?" a voice said off screen._

_"But, they're only three!"_

_"Yes, but they're so cute together," the voice laughed._

"Creepy," Chad muttered.

"Oh, shut up Chad," Sharpay told him as the next screen came up. This time, you could only see Sharpay standing there, hands on her hips.

_"We're going to get into trouble, Ryan," she told him._

_"No we won't," he told her. "Mom said we could have anything we wanted up here. Afraid I'll find out something embarrassing? Like your gigantic crush on Troy?"_

_"Ryan!" she screeched, blushing furiously. "I do not like Troy."_

_"Right," he said. "You just want him to be your boyfriend."_

_"Gross," she insisted. "He's my best friend."_

_"Whatever!" He teased._ You could see Sharpay stalking angrily towards the camera before the next scene came on.

"Oh, the foreboding," Ryan remarked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked.

_"Wow! Thanks, Troy!" Sharpay told him, giving him a hug. You could barely make out Troy blushing._

_"You're welcome," he told her, smiling. Then, Ryan appeared above them holding what looked like a leaf._

_"Troy and Sharpay, sitting by the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang. Sharpay and Troy both looked up, then at each other before turning away, blushing._

_"Oh, Sharpay and Troy, it's tradition!" a voice called off screen. Sharpay and Troy looked at each other before quickly sharing a peck on the lips._

"Oh, please. Fast foward this, Ryan," Sharpay remarked angrily.

"Why? Don't want to see the start-" he began before Sharpay snatched the remote and fast-fowarded it to the next scene.

_"Hi! I'm Sharpay! And this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Troy. The person filming this is Ryan, my twin brother,"_ an eleven year old Sharpay told the camera. All of a sudden, Chad popped in between the smiling faces of Troy and Sharpay.

_"And I'm Chad!"_

_"Chad! You just messed up our shot!"_

_"Sorry, Sharpay,"_ Chad said apologetically.

_"It's okay. Ryan can edit it out."_

_"What is this for anyway?"_

_"The time capsule!"_

_"Cool! Can I be in it?"_

_"Sure."_

_"ACTION!"_ Ryan called offscreen.

_"Hi! I'm Sharpay!"_

_"I'm Troy!"_

_"And I'm Chad!"_

_"And I'm Ryan!"_ Ryan said, turning the camera to face him. Sharpay could be heard giggling offscreen. _"This is our video for you people a hundred years from now. If you can still watch these..."_

_"Ryan! Focus!"_

_"That's my twin sister, Sharpay. Troy there,"_ the camera panned to Troy. _"Troy is Sharpay's boyfriend-"_

_"Ryan!"_

_"Sorry, Troy there is just Sharpay's future husband."_

_"Ryan!"_

_"They're in denial,"_ Chad yelled.

_"Chad Danforth!"_

_"Sharpay Evans!"_ You could see the camera turning as Sharpay ran after Chad, swiftly catching up to him and tackling him to the ground.

_"And Sharpay Evans wins this round!"_ Troy called off screen.

_"Ryan!"_ another voice called.

"Who is that?" Taylor asked.

"That's Blair," Troy, Sharpay and Chad answered.

_"Here Troy,"_ Ryan said, handing the camera to Troy. You could see the camera on Ryan and the girl before it switched to a laughing Sharpay.

_"Troy!"_ Sharpay called, waving at him. She laughed as Chad appeared behind her, peering over her shoulder. _"Chad! Stop!"_

_"I'm not doing anything!"_ he called innocently.

_"You are such a dork!"_

_"You know you love me!"_

_"That was seriously the most queer thing you've ever said!"_

_"I bet if Troy said it, it'd be totally cute!"_ Chad teased, making kissy faces.

_"Chad, knock it off!"_ Troy called, trying not to laugh. _"He better not tell her I like her or he's dead."_

"And you worried about me telling her when you just told the entire group," Chad told him.

The next scene was of an older Sharpay, about two years ago. She was smiling giddily.

_"So, you guys official yet?"_

_"Yes! He asked me on a date after school. I can't believe it! I'm going out with Troy!"_

_"Well, you two have been practically married to each other since birth so, yes. I can believe it,"_ Ryan laughed.

_"Oh please. Just because you and Blair are still dating and have been for like, a bazillion years, does not mean you can judge me and Troy," _Sharpay told him, rolling her eyes.

_"Troy and I. And please. Even Danforth knew you two would end up together. Why else do you think he just won twenty bucks?"_

_"You guys bet on when we would get together?"_

_"Well, not exactly. I bet that you two were already in a relationship and it'd just grow. Chad said that Troy was just too oblivious to the fact that you would like it if he asked you out. I can't believe I lost to him!"_

_"Ryan! You are so dead!"_

_"Sharpay and Troy, sitting in a tree,"_ he began.

_"What about us?"_ Troy asked, appearing next to Sharpay.

_"We were just discussing what you two would name your kids. I think you should have twelve kids,"_ Ryan told him. Troy just rolled his eyes.

_"We'll leave that to you and Blair. Which reminds me, where is she? Doesn't she usually come over here to 'study'?"_

_"I don't know. Well, peace out,"_ Ryan said, putting the camera down.

_"What's up, Troy?"_

_"Well, remember when I asked you to come with me to the movies on Friday?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Well, I decided to cancel it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I just couldn't wait."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, umm..."_

_"Troy?"_

_"Well, I just wanted to say that..."_

_"You okay?"_

_"IloveyouSharpay."_

_"What?"_

_"I...I love you."_

_"Are...are you serious?"_

_"I know you probably don't feel the same way but you're my best friend and I've always kind of liked you and-" _Troy was cut off by Sharpay kissing him quickly.

_"I love you too, Troy,"_ Sharpay told him shyly.

"Okay, blah, blah, blah," Sharpay muttered, fast fowarding it. "This is so lame."

"I think it's cute," Ryan told her.

"Yes, the Making of the Ice Queen is such an interesting documentary," Sharpay remarked.

_"I can't believe them! Troy and Chad were my best friends! One of them was even my _boyfriend_. I hate them! I hate them and all of freaking East High! They'll regret this,_" Sharpay promised the camera before she slapped it out of Ryan's hands.

"Sorry about that, Ry," Sharpay told him quietly. "Now, I'm going to go."

"Sharpay, wait," Gabriella told her.

"What?" Sharpay asked angrily, spinning on her heel.

"Was all that really true?"

"No, we made it up to trick you guys," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Sharpay," Troy began.

"Don't even start!" She yelled at him. "I can't _stand_ you or your idiotic friends!"

"Sharpay! I didn't do anything to you!" Troy told her.

"Exactly. You just sat there and let them do this me!"

"Sharpay," Chad cut in.

"You," she spat. "You're the worst! I thought you were my best friend. But you obviously didn't care about me as much."

"Sharpay this is between us," Troy told her.

"There is no us!" Sharpay screeched.

"Really? Then why do you still have that sweater?!" he asked.

"Because..."

"What about that sweater?" Gabriella asked.

"None of your buisness," Sharpay told her.

"That's the sweater that Troy bought her on their two year anniversary," Ryan told her. "He saved up for three months and still needed money from me after that."

"Shut _up_, Ryan," Sharpay told him.

"Sharpay! What happened to us? I liked us and then I come home one day to find out that you hate me and we're through," Troy told her quietly.

"I'd like to believe it. But for some reason, I have a hard time trusting you," she whispered.

"Why? What did I _do_?" he asked, exasperated.

"You just sat back and watched them as they called me a 'drama freak' or crazy or whatever. And you didn't protect me. Isn't that what boyfriends do? Or at least best friends?" She spoke, still whispering.

"Sharpay, I _did._ I stood up for you and got three weeks detention for punching Steven in the jaw," he laughed. Sharpay looked up at him with watery eyes and chuckled softly.

"And then I got suspended for two days for breaking his nose," Chad told her, shaking his head. "It was so worth it, too."

Sharpay laughed softly, wiping her eyes and giving Chad a hug. He smiled to himself and hugged her back. Sharpay pulled away and looked at Troy shyly.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

"Even better," he said, going over to her. He lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

Sharpay laughed softly before giving him another kiss.

"So...this isn't awkward..." Gabriella muttered next to Ryan.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Totally fluffy. Sorry. I just had this idea floating in my head and wanted it out. Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
